dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Rage of the Lost Treasure
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Rage of the Lost Treasure is a 2021 American-British-Japanese live-action/animated comedy adventure action thriller drama movie produced by Warner Animation Group, RatPac Entertainment, Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures through Global Screen. It is directed by Eric Brevig, and the screenplay by Flip Kolber and Cindy Marcus. Eric Brevig previously directed Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) and Yogi Bear (2010), which is scheduled to direct the next film that has been made. Designed and animated by Workbrook Studios (formerly known as Renegade Animation), the film is a joint cinematic adventure collaboration berween Cartoon Network and Plantinum Dunes, where Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is now owned by Nickelodeon until 2021. The film focuses on the newest attraction of Puffy AmiYumi. made to find the treasure of anger, until Yumi stood behind Julie's back, so he does not return to Ami. The film was originally released in the United States, on December 31, 2021, the same day through New Year's Day in 2022. The film is also directed by Andy Sturmer and John Debney. However, the film is the first Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi movie ever made. This is the first and so far only Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi movie that is composed by Thomas Newman. It is the first Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi movie performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. Plot The film is set in the creation of ianxboxone of the Project Spark, where the pirate captain found the treasure box of anger, which is not inside the box. Then, there is the only solution that would solve the frameless frame. Later, Kaz found the treasure box of anger, which belonged to the pirate captain. Ami and Yumi have to work together to fight the Cartoon Network television cartoon son, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy's. This is the cartoon son of Cartoon Network. Ami and Yumi find adventures to meet friends related to Zendaya's voice, but they lost in the desert underwater. When Ami is captured, it's up to Yumi to plant her back to Julie to save Ami, the evil villain and the palace guards Uniqua and Austin, who has the capture of the heroes, through emergency hijacking. Cast Main characters The duo are the only two characters to be the main protagonists and the main characters, while Kaz and her pet cats are secondary characters. Ami and Yumi are best friends, or sometimes twin sisters. * [[Ami Onuki|'Ami Onuki']] (Voiced By Janice Kawaye) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a peppy, optimistic, and cute girl with hot pink colored hair and eyes. She favors bubblegum pop and wears a 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a flower in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation. Her main signature color is pink. He and Yumi are worked together to have adventures, following being the each other's suddenly best friend or twin sister. Ami is previously Yumi's best friend, and sometimes twin sister. * [[Yumi Yoshimura|'Yumi Yoshimura']] (Voiced By: Grey DeLisle) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a cynical, sarcastic punk rocker with purple hair and blue eyes. She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull that has the same facial expressions as she does, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. Her main signature color is purple. He and Ami are also worked together to have adventures. Yumi is previously Ami's best friend and sometimes twin sister. Secondary characters Kaz and pet cats are secondary characters, meanwhile, Ami and Yumi are main characters. * [[Kaz Harada|'Kaz Harada']] (Voiced By: Keone Young) is the duo's well-intentioned yet money-grubbing manager, whose successes are usually balanced out by his foolish decisions. He is also a huge fan of sumo wrestling, as seen in the episodes "Spree" and "Sumo Kaz". * Jang-Keng (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle), and Tekirai (Voiced By: Janice Kawaye) are Yumi's and Ami's pet cats, respectively. Jang Keng (sometimes called "Jengo", or Jang for short) is a black cat and Tekirai ("Teki" for short) is a fluffy white cat. The girls adore their cats, but Kaz is a constant victim of their mischief. * Harmony (Voiced by: Sandy Fox), is the self-proclaimed "Number One Fan" of the girls and of Kaz by the end of the episode "Dis-Harmony". She is a six-year-old psycho girl who is so obsessed with the duo that she follows them around the world and finding it almost impossible to think of other things, annoying Ami and Yumi to no end. At the end of her first appearance, she becomes obsessed with Kaz's singing and this becomes a running gag, appearing from nowhere and telling Kaz she is his #1 fan. * Eldwin Blair (Voiced by: Nathan Carlson) is a sinister land developer, and the antagonist in the two episodes in which he appears. He usually tries to tear down beloved places for his own selfish needs. * King Chad (Voiced by: Katie Leigh) is "a bad boy super hunk", as once described by Ami and Yumi. The girls once had a crush on him but after fighting over him with Ami winning they both found out that he thinks highly of himself and cares only for his obsession a card game called Stu-Pi-Doh! (a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!). In "Janice Jealous", he had a girlfriend named Janice (based on Janice Kawaye, Ami's voice actress) who shared his interests in video games, yo-yo tricks, and comics. King Chad wears a fur-lined cape and gold crown, and sets on an adorned throne. * Wall is a hulking yet slow-witted man hired by Kaz as the girls' bodyguard. He is overprotective, pummeling anyone with whom Ami and Yumi attempt to make contact. Kaz later hired him as a bouncer for a party he was throwing and, more recently, Ami had him try being a roadie. He is voiced by Will Ryan. * Domo is Kaz's dog. He looks much like his owner, even sharing a similar style of glasses (Kaz is the only one who does not see the resemblance). Like Kaz, he is constantly in conflict with the cats, especially since he enjoys eating their food. Domo is also voiced by Keone Young. * The Talent Suckers are a vampire rock trio from Transylvania who first appeared in the eponymous episode, "sucking" Ami and Yumi's talent from them. They returned in two other episodes. The straight man of the trio is Vlad (Nathan Carlson), a tall vampire who speaks with a Transylvanian accent. The second band member is a short vampire, Nicolai (Corey Burton), who is easily made nervous. (A running gag has Vlad slapping Nicolai back to his senses.) The third Talent Sucker is Mitch (also voiced by Nathan Carlson), a vampire who does not talk, but instead grunts and groans. * Atchan is a character Ami and Yumi met at Camp Youwannasushi. He thinks he is a superhero. He is based on Vo Atsushi, the lead singer of the pop band New Rote'ka. In fact, Vo Atsushi actually appeared in a live-action segment dressed up as Atchan in the series finale. Atchan always refers himself in the third person. Before becoming a superhero, Atchan's face resembles Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. After he declares himself a hero, his looks change to look more like Kamen Rider's. He has a painted star over his right eye resembling that of Kiss guitarist Paul Stanley. His costume seems to be based on his manga idol, Mungbean Man as shown in Secret Origins. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Julie is now Yumi's twin sister in the episode "Julie AmiYumi", which was not aired in the United States. She is a former band member whose signature color is green. She plays a keyboard guitar. She treats Yumi kindly, but is always mean to Ami. In the episode, she tries to take out Ami and Yumi as revenge for their stealing the stardom which she believed to be rightfully hers. She could not remember Ami's name and thus called her Arthur. At the end of the episode, she is standing in the rain, still swearing revenge, giving the show a cliffhanger. Julie wears her hair is a green messy ponytail. Her signature outfit consists of a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and high black boots. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Non-Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Characters There are five non-Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi characters which were all voiced by Michael Bay. * Palace Guard Uniqua: is one of Empress Tasha's fiercely loyal tenants. She forces Palace Guard Austin to correct himself when he shows any signs of siding with the people. * Palace Guard Austin: is Palace Guard Uniqua's partner. He works for Empress Tasha and is appointed to arrest people. However, Austin secretly admires the people and apologizes when he locks them away. He calls them amazing and states that he longs to be a great pop star himself. * Soccer Monster Pablor: is an villain of the film, who likes to eating people. He lives in a large castle, with Uniqua and Tyrone. She can only speak in Russian, Czech, Polish and English, and enjoys eating pople with others. * Soccer Monster Uniqua: is an villian of the film, who likes to eating people. He lives in a large castle, with Pablor and Tyrone. She can only speak in Russian, Czech, Polish and English, and enjoys eating people with others. * Soccer Monster Tyrone: is an villain of the film, who likes to eating people. He lives in a large castle with Pablor and Uniqua. She can only speak in Russian, Czech, Polish and English, and enjoys eating people with others. Live-Action Cast * Elijah Wood as Greg * Pitbull as The Mighty Back * Bruno Mars as Golden Max * Taylor Swift as Captain Pirate Woman * Common as Captain Pirate Man Production On January 1, 2021, Plantinum Dunes purchased the film's rights to the Cartoon Network's daughter series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, owned by Nickelodeon until February 1. Casting The director of Yogi Bear (2010), Eric Brevig joined to direct the film, while Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller producing the film, with Janice Kawaye and Grey DeLisle-Griffin resume their roles as Ami and Yumi and act as producers of the film, and Eric Stonestreet serves as the film's producer. Filming Filming was performed on February 9, 2021 to June 9, 2021 at Warner Bros. Studios London Tour in London, England, United Kingdom. In March 2021, it was announced that Workbrook Studios (formerly known as Renegade Animation) would design and animate the various Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi characters. Music In April 2021, it was announced that Thomas Newman composed the score for the film, and played it by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. Rodnick Productions David Smith and Zara Dawson became the Rodnick twins at Rodnick Productions together as the co-financing label for Platinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation. The release date of the film was announced for the first time as December 31, 2021. Release The film's soundtrack was never released, but was promoted into a set of 12 toys from Burger King. See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Films Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network films Category:CGI Entertament Category:Animated films Category:Live-action films Category:Films composed by Thomas Newman Category:Films performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir